


Repentance

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parody, blame my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Elena convinces Reno to ask for forgiveness





	Repentance

Elena poured a cup of coffee for her unwilling guest. Walking into her guest bedroom, she put it on the nightstand and left. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee woke Reno up. Grimacing over his world-class hangover, he managed to sit up and drink his coffee, even though he didn’t like it black. Eventually he felt good enough to get up and use the bathroom.

“Do you feel up to some breakfast?” Elena asked when Reno came into the kitchen and saw her eating at the breakfast nook.

“You can cook?” Reno asked in surprise, looking at the food on her plate.

Elena laughed. “Not a chance. My freezer’s full of catered food so whenever I’m home, I just need to reheat it. I’m not here often enough to keep fresh ingredients, you should know that.”

Reno nodded. “Do you have any pizza?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. You can have my pancakes if you want. They make me feel bloated.” Elena replied.

“Uh, no thanks. I’ll pick up something on the way to work. How did I get here?”

“Rude and I brought you here after you started a fight with a former AVALANCHE member visiting at 7th Heaven. Tifa was just about to get involved and kick your ass for disturbing the peace at her bar when I told her we‘d get you out of there. Rude had plans, so his place was unavailable. That‘s why you‘re here.” Elena explained.

“What happened?”

“He started bitching you out for the Sector 7 bomb and you hit him with your beer mug, then started yelling at him for making you waste your beer. It went downhill from there.”

“Dammit, that’s my favorite bar, how am I gonna convince Tifa to let me back in there now?”

“It’s called apologizing. You should try it once in a while, it might help your complexion.” Elena said with an odd gleam in her eyes. “I wrote out what you say to her and Cloud when you go over there this morning before work, I called them and they’re expecting you.” Elena handed him an envelope.

 

***

 

Reno knocked on the door, and Cloud opened it, looking glum as usual. “Come on in.” Cloud said.

Reno walked into the living room where Tifa was sitting watching TV. “Do you have something you want to say to us?” she asked. 

He took the envelope out of his pocket and opened it, reading Elena’s nice penmanship. “ _I am sorry I started a fight in your bar last night. And I’m also sorry for all the trouble I caused you before Rufus saw the light, like setting off the Sector 7 bomb. I’m such a bad boy, the only way I can truly repent is to you have you spank me_ … **what the hell**? I didn‘t write this!”

“Doesn’t matter, you said it!” Tifa got up and flexed her hand as she headed towards him. Reno tried to get out the door, but Cloud blocked his exit. She proceeded to soundly spank Reno until Cloud pulled her off Reno when he felt she was getting carried away. “I’m not done yet!” she protested, angry at Cloud for stopping her from finally feeling a guy’s ass. “Here’s what I think of your apology!” Tifa grabbed the paper and wrote something on it after she had composed herself, then put it back in the envelope and in Reno’s jacket pocket.

 

***

 

“You’re late as usual.” Tseng stated coldly, glaring at his second-in-command when Reno finally showed up for the meeting.

“I’m here now.” Reno said, standing by his unofficial chair.

“You’re not going to sit insolently in your chair?” Tseng evinced surprise.

“Can we just get on with the meeting?” Reno asked testily as he saw Elena smirking. After the meeting, he went to his office and took out the envelope to read Tifa’s message.

_You’ve got a nice ass. Call me if you ever want to repent again._

Reno stared in disbelief at the smiley face Tifa had drawn with cat ears and whiskers after her message.


End file.
